kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion (Spaceship)
The http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/powerrangers/images/e/e4/Kyurangers_scan.jpg is a spaceship and the mother base of the Rebellion and their Kyurangers, carrying the nine Voyagers. It is shown that Orion is actually sentient to a degree, although it can only say "Orion". History Long before the Kyurangers were assembled, the ship, along with Spada and Raptor 283 as it's crew were trapped in a magnetic storm during a warp drive test. When the equipment miraculously came online, all three managed to escape, leading Raptor to believe that the Orion was sentient and saved them. On the flat planet of Crotus, Raptor co-ordinated the Kyurangers from the Orion as they worked to rescue civilians from the Jark Matter invasion. Taking aboard Lucky after he assisted them, the Orion arrived at Jagjag where he landed having made off with a Seiza Blaster in a bid to become a Kyuranger. There, they also found Garu. Following Lucky's hunch, the Orion went to planet Zigama where the BN Team of Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver were discovered. Introducing himself, commander Shou Ronpo had the Orion sent to planet Needle in the Sasori System, where the Kyurangers saved the world by destroying the Moraimars there while meeting the warrior Sasori Orange. Soon after, the Orion passed an unidentified planet where Ookami Blue and Oushi Black dropped down to train only to be brought back by Chameleon Green, who believed them to be fighting for real. Ultimately, the Orion came to Earth, where Jark Matter had installed numerous Moraimars. Through its club, the Orion provided a swing of momentum for who used it to perform a which, backed up by the firepower of a duplicated KyurenOh, successfully destroyed the Big Moraimarz and with it. In a bid to eliminate the Kyurangers, Jark Matter Daikaan Mozuma plotted to send the Orion on a direct course to the Sun through the use of his microbial extensions. Though the ship's tolerance for intense heat was pushed to its limit, it was saved just short of destruction once control was restored upon the destruction of Mozuma at the hands of Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue. The Orion was assaulted by a massive fleet of Moaiders sent to defend the Moraimars reinforcements on Earth. Though propulsion was knocked out, the Orion was ultimately saved by the Ryu, Chameleon and Kajiki Voyagers. The Orion was used to transport half of the Kyurangers to the past. While in the past, Don Armage attacked and caused the Orion to crash. Finding an aged wreck of the Orion in the present, the remaining Kyurangers reasoned that something disastrous must have happened in the past, leading Lucky to go back in time in the Shishi Voyager. Arriving 333 years in the past, Lucky found the Orion having only just crash landed, and his wounded teammates, whom he recovered with the help of the warrior Orion. Though damaged, the Orion was able to use the Tokei Kyutama's remaining power to return to the present, changing history. Even though the Orion made it back to the present, it was damaged beyond repair. Raptor was heartbroken. The power went out while the others were watching the fight. When the Super Big Morimers was about to destroy the Earth, the Orion suddenly came to life and transported the three onboard to Kyutamajin. The Orion sacrificed itself to stop the Super Big Morimers. Legacy Though the Orion was lost, Shou Ronpo, having stayed behind in the past, prepared a new secret weapon to serve the Kyurangers, constructing the Battle Orion Ship which he hid underground on Earth. Built to carry all twelve Voyagers, although this new ship appeared completely different on the exterior than the original Orion, the bridge was designed as an exact recreation of the old to retain the Kyurangers' sense of connection. Another much appreciated new feature was the installation of an immensely powerful Orion Cannon lacked by the original Orion. However, the Battle Orion Ship was only completed in the present when, having been granted the Orion Kyutama by the spirit of the late warrior Orion, Lucky summoned the Orion Voyager which gave life to the Battle Orion Ship upon combining with it. Behind the scenes Conception *Orion is designed by Masato Hisa.https://twitter.com/Andrias_jap/status/830554490805776384 *It is based off of the constellation with the same name. *Orion is the first headquarter to be a spaceship since the Mega Ship from Megaranger. Appearances }} Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Carrier Mecha Category:Sentai 13